Another Goodbye
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: A Thor Ragnarok/HTTYD crossover piece that takes place during that mid-credits scene where the ship full of Asgardian refugees comes face-to-face with Thanos, in which Loki says goodbye to a pair of refugees he had bonded with during his time on Sakaar.


**Hello everyone!**

 **First off, I want to thank you all for reading, following, reviewing, and adding to your Favorite Stories list "The Inventor, The Healer, and The Fallen Prince" – my first attempt in writing a crossover between the HTTYD films and the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **By September, I hope to get started on adapting the first HTTYD film with Erland/Loki. For now, while waiting, hope you enjoy this** _ **Thor Ragnarok**_ **piece I just came up with.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THOR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE MCU. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

 **Another Goodbye**

"He's here."

Amora's terrified declaration upon seeing the massive craft looming dangerously close to their vessel signaled Thor and Loki that trouble was about to happen. The newly-declared King of Asgard looked to his brother, a grim look on his face.

"Warn everyone," said Thor before the first barrage of cannon fire hit the ship, sending him and Loki to the floor.

Scrambling to the nearest control panel, Loki shouted into the ship's communication line, "Everyone get to the nearest escape pods! Evacuate immediately! This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill! We are under attack! EVACUATE NOW!"

Amora and Thor were already rushing to engage the ship's defenses. Loki followed them, before skidding to a stop. His heart started beating hard in his chest. If it was really Thanos who was attacking them, nobody was going to be spared.

"Loki, come on!" yelled Thor when he looked over his shoulder.

Instead of following his brother, Loki went in the opposite direction. There were two passengers on the ship that he needed to save.

"Loki!" Thor shouted, watching his brother leave, worried out of his mind.

Amora tugged at his arm. "Forget him! We need to make sure our people escape!" she said urgently, already tugging Thor down the hallway.

* * *

Ignoring the hot steam coming out of the pipes, Loki made his way deep into the ship's engine room. Upon entering, he saw two tiny black masses huddled in a dark corner. Two pairs of terrified acid-green eyes blinked up at him.

Crouching down and whispering soothing reassurances, Loki coaxed his little friends out. Two Night Fury hatchlings waddled into the Trickster's arms. "There, there… it's all right… Everything's going to be okay…" whispered Loki, cradling the two little dragons close.

A week into his stay on Sakaar, Loki had found the two hatchlings – a male and a female – in the Grandmaster's private zoo. Apparently, the Grandmaster had found two dragon eggs during one of his intergalactic travels and hatched them on Sakaar where he planned to have them participate in the planet's famed gladiatorial matches once they were fully grown.

It had taken a lot of persuasion and kissing up to the Grandmaster for Loki to have the two hatchlings put under his care. While looking for a way back to Asgard and Thor, he had raised the pair of Night Furies as best as he could. He fed them, groomed them, played with them, and even told them stories of their ancestors and the adventures he had had with them.

And the two dragons loved Loki as if he were their own father. For Loki, it was as if he had found a little piece of home in the form of the two little Night Furies.

He named them Hiccup and Zenna, after his two honorary little siblings.

" _ **Loki, what's happening?**_ **"** Zenna chirped, her green eyes blinking up at the God of Mischief.

Hiccup's ears pricked up at the dull sound of explosions. _**"Are we under attack?"**_

"I'm afraid so, Hiccup," murmured Loki as he carried them out of the ship's engine room. He ran through the halls, keeping the little dragons close. "But don't worry. You two are going to be all right…"

* * *

Amora, under Thor's instructions, managed to put up a protective barrier around the ship. The concussive sounds of space-cannon fire echoed throughout the ship's halls as the surviving Asgardians headed to the escape pods with Valkyrie, Korg, Hulk, and Heimdall shepherding the frightened passengers into the smaller vessels.

Around half of the refugees had managed to escape before Amora's shield collapsed, and the ship was under fire.

"Get into the escape pods!" Thor yelled to Valkyrie and Korg who ran to the last escape pod. That's when Loki arrived, out of breath and carrying two little Night Furies.

"Wait!" the Trickster cried out and, ignoring the stares, began to hand Hiccup and Zenna over to Valkyrie. "Take them, _please._ "

Immediately, Hiccup and Zenna began to squirm and shriek in fear. They were going to be separated from their father. Valkyrie managed to hold onto them before letting out a string of Valkyrian curses when the two hatchlings unsheathed their retractable teeth from their gums and bit her.

" _ **Noooo! We're not leaving without you!"**_ Zenna howled as she and Hiccup scampered back to Loki and clawed their way up to him, their not-yet-fully-developed wings flapping uselessly.

" _ **Loki, come with us! It's not safe!"**_ Hiccup squeaked, tears forming in his eyes.

Stifling a sob, Loki embraced the two hatchlings. He gently pressed his face to their scaly hides, wanting to memorize the feeling of dragon skin against his flesh, burn their image into his memory, before looking at them with grief-stricken eyes.

" _ **I'm sorry, my children."**_ He gazed into Hiccup and Zenna's eyes, his telepathy allowing him to speak with them without moving his lips. _**"But you two need to leave. I won't let your kind die out. Not when almost everyone in the universe has consigned your race to myths and legends."**_

A violent explosion rocked the ship, as if highlighting the urgency in Loki's unspoken words.

"Take care of them, Val', Korg." Loki placed the two hatchlings in his friends' hands. Then he gently got his two charges to look him in the eye. He needed to say something, something that, hopefully, his children will remember and come to understand when they grew up.

"Remember, you two are descended from the great Alphas, Toothless and Stryka, and are named after the greatest pair of Dragon Masters this universe has ever seen. Grow strong. Grow brave. Fly free, Hiccup and Zenna. And we will meet again."

With those words, Loki stepped back and pressed the button that closed the last escape pod's doors.

" _ **LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!"**_

Taking a shuddering breath, Loki took one last look at the two baby Night Furies. And, for a moment, he saw – in their place – a green-eyed brunet with a metal leg and a dark-haired girl with one violet eye looking pleadingly at him, begging him with their eyes to come with them, before the doors closed and the escape pod blasted off into space.

' _Norns, protect them… Protect all of them…'_ Loki prayed, wiping the tears off his face, before turning to Thor. The God of Thunder nodded grimly, lightning already dancing at his fingertips. Beside him, Heimdall had readied his sword and the Hulk was cracking his knuckles. Even Amora, terrified as she was at meeting her former master once more, was already geared up for battle.

Flicking his wrists, Loki felt his knives spring into his hands.

' _For Asgard… For Hiccup and Zenna…'_ thought Loki as he and his brother prepared to face Thanos.

* * *

 **So… what do you think? Just a little Thor Ragnarok AU mixed with a little "What if?" scenario.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this little fic.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
